littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Customisation
Customising your SackPerson is important to make your character instantly recognizable as your own personal creation. As well as the content unlocked by playing the Story mode, various new costume pieces can be downloaded from the PlayStation Store or from inside the game. In order to customize your Sackperson, press the button to open the Popit Menu. Most customization can be done through the Customize Character submenu but you can also attach Stickers and Decorations using the Stickers and Decorations submenu. When applying stickers, your sack person is split into certain areas, the same as with costumes e.g. placing a large sticker on an eye will only colour the eye and not the rest of the face. After selecting Customize Character you can use the left analog stick or directional buttons to highlight different costume peices and options. Press the L1 button or the R1 button to shuffle between pages. Press the button to try an item on and press the button again to take it off. There are several things that you can customize on your character and for each category you may have only one or none selected: First page (Materials): *The material, texture, color or pattern of skin. Second page (Head): *'Eyes': Material or type (or number) of eyes. *'Glasses': Items worn in front of eyes. *'Hair': Hair style, used often in order to best differentiate between Sackboys and Sackgirls. *'Head': Hats, clothes, or similar items that are placed on or around head. *'Mustache': Mustaches or items to be used on or below the nose. *'Mouth': Teeth or other item for the mouth. Many of these won't be properly seen unless your Sackboy/Sackgirl's expression has been changed. Third page (Body): *'Feet': Shoes, boots, sandals, or other similar items for the feet. *'Hands': Gloves and other item(s) that will attach to the hand(s). *'Legs': Pants or undergarments for the legs (skirts don't go here). *'Neck': Capes, necklaces, or items that go around neck. *'Torso': Shirts and jackets, and also dresses and suits. Selecting some of these may often change the Legs selection. *'Waist': Things to wear around the waist of your Sackperson, including tails. Fourth page (Player Color): *This section let you choose the menu colors for your Sackperson. Depending on the color you choose the color of some clothes will also change. For the Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack, the background player color is used as the paint color for your Paintinator. Fifth page (My Costumes): *This section is for functions related to your costume. You can wash it (removes all stickers and decorations), save it for later use, reset to default, or allow your Popit to compose a more random one if you're feeling lucky! Materials *Big Kiss *Blue Circles Denim *Blue Denim *Blue Shellsuit *Brown Burlap *Brown Camo *Brown Carpet *Brown Felt *Brown Knit *Brown Leather *Bunny *Clown *Dotted Line *Escaped Convict *Frog Skin *Fuzzy Scribble *Green Camo *Green Checkered *Green Daisy *Green Damask *Green Felt *Grey Tweed *Gurlukovich Soldier Uniform *Kabuki Makeup *Kratos *LocoRoco Black Skin *LocoRoco Blue Skin *LocoRoco Pink Skin *LocoRoco Red Skin *LocoRoco Yellow Skin *Medusa *Meryl Skin *Mexican Wrestler *Minotaur *Neon Wireframe *Ninja Skin *Orange Denim *Orange Stripy *Patchy Eye *Penguin Skin *Pinata *Pink Dot *Pink Splat *Pink Stars *Raiden Skin *Rainbow Dot *Rainbow Squares *Red Devil *Red Flash *Red Flowers *Screaming Mantis Skin *Solid Snake Skin *Stripy Lycra *Tree *White Burlap *White Cotton *White Knit *White Weave *Yellow Damask *Zangief Skin *Zebra *Zombie Boy *Zombie Girl *Buzz! Skin *Bumblebee Skin Head Eyes *Button Eyes *Cartoon Eyes *Cats Eyes *Cyclops Eye *Happy Eyes *Long Lash Eyes *Stitched Button Eyes *Stitch Eyes *White Neon Eyes Glasses *Ape Eyes *Gold Monocle *Mirror Sunglasses *Pink Fashion Sunglasses *Pink Star Sunglasses *Pirate Eye Patch *Round Glasses *Googly Eye Glasses Hair *Afro Wig *Blond Hair Wig *Bouffant Hairdo Wig *Elvis Hair Wig *Lion's Mane *Long Bunches Wig *Pigtails Wig *Pigtails Hair Wig *Pink Scarf *Ponytail Hair Wig *Red Wig *Señorita Wig *Old Man Wig *Sephiroth Wig *Buzz! Hair Head *Antlers *Bonnet *Bunny Ears *Blue Headscarf *Chinese Dragon Mask *Cowboy Hat *Crash Helmet *Cute Lion Ears *Dinosaur Head *Elizabethan Hat *Feathered Head Band *Head Dress *Lion Mask *Medusa Mask *Minotaur head *Ringmaster Top Hat *Top Hat *Turban *Wedding Veil *Wooden Wig *Yellow Builder Cap *Zebra Head *Roman Helmet *Bumblebee antennae *Fur Hat *Neon Helmet Mustache *Beard *Fancy Mustache *Funny Face Glasses *Kratos Beard *Lion Nose *Long Mustache *Mustache *Pink Cat Nose *Ringmaster Mustache Mouth *Rotten Teeth *Scary Fangs *Straw *White Teeth *Red Rose *Four-Leaf Clover Body Feet *Cowboy Boots *FlipFlops *Grey Trainers *Wellington Boots Legs *Elizabethan Shorts *Jeans With Belt *Pirate Pants *Red Boxer Shorts *Red Stripe Pants *PVC Pants *Sephiroth Pants *Baggy Silk Pants *American Trousers *Tracksuit Bottoms Hands *Chicken Wings *TV Control *Desert Eagle *Doll *Fairy Star Wand *Frying Pan *Leather Gloves *Medusa Hands *Pirate Hook *SOCOM Hand Gun *Wooden Sword *Sock Puppet *Sephiroth Gloves *Minotaur Wrist Gruads Neck *Blades of Chaos *Bowtie *Collar & Tie *Roman Cape *Dollar Chain *Pink Fairy Wings *White Ruff *Hero Cape *Cowboy Bandana *Buzz! Tie *Bumblebee Wings Torso *Black and Pink Dress *Black Tuxedo *Elizabethan Doublet *Elizabethan Dress *Fairy Dress *Launch Day T-Shirt *Polk-a-Dot Black Dress *Poncho *Red Stripe Swimsuit *Roman Armor *White Wedding Dress *Yellowhead *Sephiroth Coat *Long Grey Coat *Pirate Waistcoat *Sherwani *Tracksuit Top Waist *Bunny Tail *Dinosaur Tail *Lion Tail *Zebra Tail *Life Ring *Devil Tail Glitches *Neon Skeleton: Electrocute yourself and pause the game. If your face glows, turn off the controller, and then turn it back on when prompted then save your costume. Video Player Color Pale Blue & Purple Pale Blue menus, purple InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a bright and dark bluish color. Green & Blue Green menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a greenish color. Red & Green Red menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a dark reddish color. Orange & Green Orange menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an orange-reddish color. Aqua & Blue Aqua Menus, Blue InfoBubbbles. Coral & Pink & Yellow My Costumes Functions *Reset Costume - Reset sackboy to be naked again. *Random Costume - Pick a random costume from your collection. *Save Costume - Saves costume so you can use it again without all the fuss of putting it back together later on *Wash Costume - Clears your sackperson of all stickers and decorations. Also washes away ashes that may stick on the clothes if the sackperson is close to an explosion. Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Game Info